Cuando las cosas pasan
by kokowizard
Summary: <html><head></head>trata de lo mal que se siente justin al darse cuenta que talvez , si, ama a harper</html>


Ok este es el primer fanfic que hago asi que les pido que no sean tan duros conmigo por favor Jarper y Zarper.

Las cosas pasan cuando menos lo esperas

Las cosas pasan cuando menos lo esperas no ? es justo lo que dicen , pero No creo que esto me pueda estar pasando a mi .Justin Russo digo, no puede ser justo ahora que ella sale con mi mejor amigo y se olvida de mi que dehecho era lo que yo mas quería ,me comience a gustar ,a veces me pregunto que hice mal digo la ignoraba cuando ella me perseguía pero ahora que ya no lo hace me esta volviendo loco no se que puedo hacer lo siento pero amo a Harper Finkle .

Creo que me comenzó a gustar cuando la vi besando a Zeke, me di cuenta de lo generosa que era al arruinar su primer beso, solo para guardar nuestro secreto que niña hace eso (pensé) Solo ella, no es cierto?

Jajajajaja era todo lo que oía desde su habitación, le comente a mi madre que como podía dejar a Harper con Zeke solos en su cuarto digo ella es una niña todavía.

Theresa:

Hay Justin no me digas que estas pensando que Zeke le hará algo malo a

Harper, por favor ellos son tan inocentes el uno como el otro, apuesto que ni siquiera se besan digo , de hacerlo lo mas seguro que Harper ya abría venido para pedir que le ayuden a levantarlo.

Justin:

Madre, tu no dejas a Alex estar a solas con Mason por que es distinto con Harper y Zeke ?

Theresa:

Jajajaja hay Justin no puedo creer que estas comparando a Alex con Harper, ellas son totalmente polos opuestos , de no conocerte diria que te gusta Harper y que estas celoso de Zeke .

Justin:

Pfff madre en serio yo de Harper nunca ¡ digo ella no me gusto antes por que lo iba a hacer ahora

Sin darme cuenta ella estaba allí escuchando nuestra conversación ,y dijo : Disculpe señora Russo yo contestare a lo que dijo Justin, es cierto si yo nunca le guste antes por que iba a hacerlo ahora , además yo nunca volvería a fijarme en él (sus palabras fueron como un puñal en mi corazón). En eso entra Zeke y dice : Harper que ocurre con las palomitas la película esta por comenzar .

Harper me miro furiosa y dijo: cariño ya las voy a sacar para que terminemos de ver la pelicula. Creo que solo por sacarme celos ella lo miro y lo beso en la boca .

Mi madre los miro y dijo: OH por lo que veo solucionaron el tema de los besos

Zeke dijo a eso: Si hace un rato pude besar a mi novia sin desmayarme jajaja .Mi madre dijo , a sí no sabes cuanto me alegro Zeke ustedes son muy buenos como para tener problemas tan malos como ese , Harper sonrío y dijo: muchas gracias señora Russo ,usted sabe que Zeke y yo nos amamos mucho (Al oír esa frase sentí como mi corazón se descascaraba poco a poco) . Luego Zeke dijo: cariño vamos a terminar la película recuerda llevar las palomitas, a lo que Harper contesto Oh mi good , lo habia olvidado completamente , vamos ¡ . Lo que venia después es lo que no pude soportar .

(Recuerda que la habitación de Harper queda justo en el sótano) .Mi padre dijo : Justin hijo me puedes hacer un favor , puedes preguntarle a Harper donde dejo las boletas , en cuanto baje las escaleras oí a Zeke y Harper besuqueándose , en cuanto me asome vi a Zeke sosteniendo la pierna de Harper con una mano y con la otra tomándole el pelo , talvez lo que voy a decir suena terrible ,pero en ese instante desee tanto ser Zeke para ser yo quien sostenía su pierna y besaba sus labios , yo tratando de terminar la situación entre y dije: lo siento no sabia que mi casa se había transformado en un motel cualquiera, a lo que Zeke río y dijo OH amigo no sabes que con mi flamante novia tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido ,Lo mire y en mi cabeza dije ¿como Harper se pudo fijar en un tipo como él? Era ilógico digo,ella es una chica realmente sexy .

Harper me miro y dijo (irónicamente) : Justin tu acaso no sabes tocar la puerta , que hubiese pasado si yo y Zeke hubiéramos estado haciendo otra cosa sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? (obviamente ella aludía al tema mas sexual)

Yo obviamente quede Shokeado con sus palabras , digo ella , la niña que siempre estuvo detrás mio alardeando de el tema sexual y lo peor de todo , no era con migo , en ese instante me sentí tan humillado y y fue como un flash back que hubo en mi mente , la vi a ella mas pequeña y me di cuenta de todo lo que sufría viéndome a mi con mis antiguas novias (Miranda , Daphne , Julieta…) pude ver su rostro de niña triste en mi cabeza. Harper me miro y dijo : bueno y que era lo que querías . Yo la mire y me di cuenta realmente de cuanto me gustaba (ella estaba con una faldita muy corta blanca ,una blusa azul medio desabrochada que dejaba ver su sostén rosa por lo demas y unas botas altas hasta al tobillo blancas muy a su estilo ) pensé , seguramente ese estupido de Zeke trato de abrir su blusa ..

Bueno Justin que quieres insistió , la mire y dije mi padre quiere que le muestres donde están las boletas del mes pasado , ok dijo ella iré a mostrarle , te acompaño le dije , dijo muy bien .

Al subir la escalera la mire y le dije Harper te deberías abrochar tu blusa y arreglar un poco tu cabello , a lo que ella sonrío y dijo Justin que se supone que estabas mirando , no supe que decir le sonreí y le dije solo te quería ayudar . Ella sonrío nuevamente y dijo , muchas gracias , oh my god ustedes no saben cuanto deseaba tomarla de la cintura y besarla tan apasionadamente o mas de cómo lo hacia Zeke .

Aquella noche no podía dormir tranquilo no dejaba de pensar en ella me paresia tan iluso tenerla tan cerca sin poder siquiera tocarla ni mucho menos besarla . En ese momento baje la escalera para beber un poco de leche y visualice a Alex mirando tv , me acerque a ella y le pregunte que hacia tan tarde viendo tele, ella me miro y dijo escuchando radio , duhh Justin que se supone que voy hacer afrente del televisor ,es Obio que no puedo dormir . Le dije yo tampoco , ella sin sacar sus ojos de la tele dijo ,yo se por que es . Si dije yo sorprendido , ella me miro y dijo tu problema se llama Harper , como lo sabes le pregunte , es obio Justin no la paras de ver en cualquier lado , eso no es malo , no ¿? Pregunte yo , obio que no es malo ella se ha transformado en una chica linda con el tiempo lo malo es que tu a ella ni siquiera le gustas un poco . Como lo sabes le dije con cara de decepción, por favor Justin ella es mi mejor amiga como crees que lo sé , ella me lo dijo . Si? Eso te dijo , bueno no exactamente dijo Alex lo que dijo ella fue cito textualmente dijo Alex para no hacerme sentir tan mal : Solo Tengo Ojos Para Zeke lo amo tanto como es que no lo vi antes. Eso fue lo que dijo pregunte yo con cara de decepción .Seep eso fue lo que dijo, pero por favor Justin no voy a sentir pena por ti digo , si solo supieras lo que sufrió mi amiga con cada beso que vio entre tu y tus novias , me imagino que paso por lo que paso yo ahora . Que¡ Justin eso y mas piensa Harper en ese tiempo era solo una niña cuantos años tenia 13 mas de eso no, no te puedes comparar tu de 19 con una niña de 13 es ridículo , ella ya no tiene trece ahora es una mujer de 17 . jajajaja a eso le llamas una mujer ella aun es esa niña pequeña con odio acumulado , tendras que esperar años antes de robarle un beso .-

JAJA TE QUEDAS CON LAS GANAS NO ¿? IGUAL QUE JUSTIN

DIME DEBO SEGUIR O ASI LO DEJO ?


End file.
